Helping Naruto with his heat
by Aryenne
Summary: Naruto was pushed into heat when Kyuubi almost got out during his fight with Pein. See how he handles it, and who comes to help him but two seme's that secretly wanted him for a very long while. YAOI. BOYxBOY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. MATURE, NOT FOR UNDER 18. LEMON! SMUT! One-Shot.


Title: Helping Naruto with his heat.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Shikamaru/ Naruto/ Kiba (Seme/Uke/Seme)

One-sided: Idate/ Naruto

Side-pairing: Kakashi/ Tenzo AKA Yamato

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M for MATURE context

Dedication: This One-Shot is dedicated to my friend, Shikamarunaruto. He ask me a while back to make one for him. Well, Darling, this is it. I hope you like it.

Summary: Naruto was pushed into heat when Kyuubi almost got out during his fight with Pein. See how he handles it, and who comes to help him but two seme's that secretly wanted him for a very long while. YAOI. BOYxBOY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. MATURE, NOT FOR UNDER 18. **LEMON! SMUT!**

-A Very Long One-Shot-

He was in trouble, he just finish his battle with Pein. He knew he was in trouble as he was walking, or better yet, stumbling back to the village. He was in trouble, not because he almost let the Kyuubi take over, well, it is because of that, but he was not in trouble with the village, or if he is he doesn't know, and right now he doesn't care. He had another problem. Giving so much control to the Kyuubi left him feeling hot and bother, and the feeling wont go away. He felt himself fall, he was expecting hard floor underneath him he closed his eyes and prepared for impact, so he was pleasantly surprise when he felt warm body underneath him. He opened his eyes to see Hatake Kakashi underneath him. Seeing the silver hair man beneath him, he almost groaned, he knew he was gay, he knew he was extremely horny, and to have the hunk of a Sensei underneath him, even if its in an innocent way like that made him ache to be in a very bad way. He felt himself stiffen in his pants. He also felt Kakashi stiffen in surprise at feeling the stiff rod besides his ass. Naruto tried to think on something, anything other then boys and man but without success. He heard Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Naruto, you do know I'm your Sensei and in a loving relationship?"

"I do, Sensei, it's not particularly you, any one will do right now, ever since my battle with Pein, I'm hot and bother. Sensei, just get me to my apartment as fast as you can, so I can deal with it."

"Quiet a predicament you have, Naruto, since the whole village is waiting to congratulate you on winning this battle."

When Naruto heard this he went white and let out a string of curses that Kakashi didn't even knew that the blond knew or was capable in uttering.

Kakashi sighed and thought on what he can do to help his student.

"I think coming so close to releasing the Kyuubi, you activate a heat cycle. The duration of the heat cycle depends on the kind of animal, Kyuubi being a fox, I would guess, your heat cycle would be about three weeks long."

"Dammit, so did not need this right now, I just got back. Sensei, do you have some Chakra pill?"

"Why?"

"So I can take one, I need the Chakra to henge my lower parts, then I will do what I do best."

"Oh?"

Was Kakashi response, actually curious of Naruto's plan, so he waited for the blond to elaborate on it.

"I will henge my lower parts, so no one knows my problem. I act all happy and okay until I can escape the village and handle this problem my self. With the village up to being repaired no one will put extra attention on me. I can make a few clones and let them walk around and help, while I will go into the forest behind the faces of Hokages. No one goes there, and only you know of this problem, and only you know where to find me."

It was a simple with a high chance of success. Kakashi thought on it, and agreed to this. As he handed the blond the pill, he made a shadow clone and send him to make his way around the opening where the rest of villagers where waiting for him.

They arrived at the village and just as Kakashi said, the whole village was there. As they congratulated him and party a long while. When most where drunk and had there senses dulled Naruto substitute with his clone. His clone had made his way to the forest Naruto told Kakashi and was waiting by the river when he was substitute. Seeing where he was Naruto was a bit re-leaved. He took all his clothes off and entered the river. The cold water helping a bit but not much. He insert his hand in the water, they made their ways downward to his private place. With a hand he was giving himself a hand-job while the other he was playing with his hole. He couldn't be satisfied, so he got out and summon a clone. He took a seat leaning on a close three, he leaned back, while he let his thought run wild.

What no one knew is that Naruto was sexually active, he usually either uses henge or clones. He knew no one would give him the time of day other wise, he was the Kyuubi brat, after all. His henge was a brunette boy, his hair falling a little after his shoulder, he kept his blue eyes, got rid of the marks, everyone of them, even the seal wasn't visible, he has special bought cloth for such occasion, mostly blue and black, all in all, he looked hot, and he got the attention. In his henge he would go to a bar and pick up men, any men he wanted for the night, he never brought them home, he made them pay for a night at some love apartment, and he is always would be gone before the other was awake. Most of the men were shinobi. he had Inoichi when he wanted to forget on his wife death anniversary, he had Ibiki when he was looking for a stress reliever from his taxing job as head of I&T (Investigation and Torture Department), he had Genma, Izumo, Kotetsu, even the supposedly straight Asuma. he even went at it with Gai, who knew Gai was such a beast in bed. As Naruto was thinking on his past partners, his clone was sucking him off and preparing him, his clone had four fingers in the original, he came in his clones mouth.

Naruto made a second clone and it henge in naruto's cover, the cover name was Kaze. As the clone that Naruto made first henged into one of the men Naruto wanted but knew he would never have, the clone henge into Idate, the younger, straight as rod, brother of Ibiki. And they started the real party. While the Idate clone entered Naruto, Naruto took Kaze into his mouth. They were pounding into our favorite blond, while the wither in ecstasy. He came but they they just kept pounding into him making hard again.

Meanwhile back at the village, Kakashi was still sober and was talking to his partner.

"So, you are saying Naruto is in heat because of the Kyuubi almost coming out?"

"Yes, Tenzo."

"Is there any way we can help him?"

"Yes, if you know someone who really care for him in a romantic way, point in his direction and I'll point him in Naruto's direction."

"Well, earlier I saw two of them."

"Tell me who they are. We will send both and hopefully they can help the boy. You do remember his stamina, right? He would need both of them."

"Fine."

He whisper the names in Kakashi's ear. Kakashi kiss Tenzo on his lips.

"Be right back."

He left to point said two in Naruto's direction. He found them looking for said blond.

"Yo."

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei. Have you seen Naruto."

"Yeah, he is dealing with a problem in the forest behind the Hokage mountain. He said something about there being a river there and privacy he needed to do what he had to do."

"'Kay, thanks, Kakashi-Sensei."

They both moved in that direction.

They arrived as Idate clone climaxed in Naruto and poofed away, and Kaze made his way behind the blond.

"Boss, who would have thought that Kyuubi almost getting out would push you into an early heat. Normally we deal with it in our home under silence seal."

"True, but right now every one wants to talk to me, and the first place they'll look is at home. Now let's stop talking and enter me already, fuck me into the ground, make me scream."

The two individual's pants tighten at hearing Naruto's words. One of them drop behind Kaze and inserted a kunai in him, knowing it was a shadow clone, drop his pants and entered Naruto. Naruto was so far in his ecstasy that he didn't even realize that his clone was dismissed or that the cock in him is a bit longer that the one he had a second ago. The other drop in front of Naruto, he saw the blond had his mouth open and his eyes close, so he drop his pants and entered the blonds mouth. It took a while for Naruto to register that he had two cocks in him but only had one clone at the beginning. His eyes flew open, Kiba took his cock out of his mouth. Naruto raised his head to see a face with two red triangles with the point downwards on his face, that's right in front of him was none other then Inuzuka Kiba.

"Naruto, you should have told us. We would have gladly helped you with this problem."

Since the movement behind him also stop, he could think a bit straight, not completely mind you, he was still in heat, after all, but enough that what Kiba said register.

"We?"

"Yes, we."

He made a movement with his head towards behind him. Naruto turned and looked at the man behind him. Behind him was none other then Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru give a slight shove forward making his cock caress Naruto's spot in greeting. Naruto moaned in response.

"Naruto, today we are going to make you ours. No one will ever have a taste of you again. We are going to dominate you today and for the rest of our life. We have been wanting this for quiet a long while. So long that we even agreed to share you with each other."

Naruto's cock twitch at this. He never knew someone wanted him for more then a one night stand. To say he was happy was an understatement of the year. All he ever wanted was to belong and now he did, he belong to two of his very best friends. He knew that what they felt from his is not only sexual, they could have gotten that and left, since they plan on sticking around, he knew they wanted him in every other way too.

Shikamaru felt they talked too much so he pulled out, only to slam back in very fast and dead on Naruto's spot, it caught Naruto by surprise making him scream. Kiba agreed with Shikamaru so he grabbed Naruto's hair and guide the blond's face to his cock. Naruto took it in eagerly. After a while all three came at the same time, they were all so high in ecstasy that the next day they couldn't say who came first or how many rounds they went.

They lost count after their third round, all three knew instinctively that this was the last round, since Naruto was loosen enough Shikamaru and Kiba agreed to try it. Kiba was inserted himself in the blond from behind, once he was in he opened the blond's leg for Shikamaru to see. He trusted a few times before he stopped, Shikamaru made his way and very slowly, because he is afraid to damage the blond, he inserted himself with Kiba. As he was inserting himself all Naruto could do was moan, he was never this full before, not for the lack of trying, but his clones couldn't take the pressure when the tightens around their cocks, they would be dismissed forcefully every time they tried, leaving Naruto always unsatisfied so with time he stopped trying, and here he was now, with two cocks in him. He never felt as full as he was right then. He moaned, as they started moving, when they got the rhythm done he was screaming like a slut, his spot was brushed by both cocks, he couldn't handle it, he came, when he came, he unconsciously tighten around the cocks in him, forcing both of them to come in him. As they were coming both bit his throat one on each side, while he screamed again at the sensation of the come being sprayed on his abused spot in him. They lay their while all three were still shivering from the mind blowing experience they just had. Kiba was the first who got his control back down enough so he can talk.

"Damn, Shika, I didn't know who had that much stamina."

Naruto just nodded in agreement, but blushed at Shikamaru's answer.

"The best side-effect of being friends with Naruto, who is always active, you needed stamina to keep up."

They decided to sleep for a while before continuing, Kiba and Shikamaru both hugged Naruto. Naruto felt warmed up, save and protected so he dosed off without problem, follow closely by his semes.

xXx END xXx

_AN; For those that follow 'I am Loved' I am sorry for the delay, I will make my best effort to update this coming week. I was behind on a paying project, and this idea wouldn't leave me ever since it was requested by Shikamarunaruto. This is darling favorite pairings and he wanted me to make one of two seme's and Naruto as Uke. I hope I deliver what he ask. Darling let me know as soon as you can what you think of it._

_Thank you for all your patience with me were 'I am Loved' is concerned, if everything goes right i might be able to update this week._

_Love, Ary._


End file.
